


Baby it's cold outside

by Greentails



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greentails/pseuds/Greentails
Summary: Gavin is struggling if he likes or dislikes connor, until connor decides to try to be friendly with the detective.





	Baby it's cold outside

_It was snowy like usual inside Detroit city, people enjoying the soft snowflakes that fell onto the now cold stoned ground. People wearing winter coats and fluffy boots, others drinking hot chocolate and enjoying what winter had coming. Gavin how ever, was not enjoying the cold at all. The Detective never liked being cold, he preferred the warm heat coming from inside of buildings or the sun, he usually stayed near warmer parts of Detroit or just stayed inside like the wimp he was. The male sighed and watched the cloud of cool air leave his lips as he stood out in the snow with his arms crossed, his grey eyes glaring down at the ground as he muttered curses. Gavin felt his skin turn cold as a gentle breeze went by, but he didn't seem to take notice because his eyes had moved to the new figure that was standing beside him._

_He hated Connor with a passion, well he think he does as least. Gavin had shown Connor that he disliked him and any other androids on the first day they met, his gaze moved up towards the Android. His eyes narrowed as Connor moved his gaze towards the shorter male, a soft smile forming on the android's lips. Connor was smiling at him? Gavin always treated him like shit so why does the male continue to smile at him? The only thing Gavin did was just glare, his brows furrowing before he spoke. _

_"The fuck you want, tincan?" He asked, his voice aggressive as he just continued to glare at the android._

_"Good evening Detective Reed, I saw that you forgot your jacket so I wanted to return it to you, standing out in 32° Fahrenheit can harm your health and made you sick." The Android said, his tone mid level. _

_Gavin'sg moved towards the brown jacket on the android's arm, folded neatly over the plastic arm before gavin snatched it back. Not even saying a thank you or anything, both of them knew he wasn't going to say it either way._

_"Great, now get the fuck out of here plastic prick." He said, gesturing a hand motion of telling him to go, although Connor remained where he was standing. This seemed to piss off Gavin more, so he grabbed the male by the collar of his short and pulled him down to his level._

_"I said, get the fuck out of here asshole!" He semi yelled at him, Connor turned his head and shut his eyes tightly. _

_Connor let out a sigh before standing back up straight when the detective let him go, he only straightened up his tie and walked off. Gavin smirked softly as he felt smug for telling the android to fuck off, but for some odd reason a tiny part of him felt guilty. Of course he wasn't going to admit it so instead he made his way back inside the DPD building, his eyes instantly locking onto Connor's upgraded model, Nines. He didn't really like the rk900 as much, but he tolerated him enough for him to be his partner. He sighed loudly before making his way over, and that's when Nines began to talk about the cases, about the red ice at the Eden club and the deviants that escaped. Although Reed's gaze moved towards Connor who was currently talking to his partner Hank, the only thing he would do is just stare. Well until the Android snapped his fingers in front of his face. _

_"Detective?! Are you listening to me?" Nines said, his face had written "unamused" all over it. Reed only gave a soft nod, he wasn't going to admit that he was down right staring at Connor and his fantastic body built._

_\-------------------------- ⠀ -------------------------- _

_It only seem like a few hours passed, and unfortunately for Gavin he got the night shift. He didn't mind it too much except that he was going to be staying at the DPD with Connor, he was mostly pissed about it but part of him was happy about it. He said goodbye to Tina when she left, now he was alone with Connor. Gavin muttered curses when he began to get tired or he didn't have anymore coffee left, he had three empty cups on his desk and a half eaten donut. His eyes grew heavier and heavier every minute as he stared at the computer screen, he pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before looking back up once more. Although before he could close his eyes again he heard foot steps come up behind him, he looked back and up to see the Android behind his chair. [Ci]"What do you want tincan?" He asked, he looked tired and bored. Connor only leant down ever so slightly and almost rested his hands on the Detective's shoulders._

_"I saw you were struggling with working, why don't you go home and I can finish them?" Connor asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. Gavin brushed it off and shook his head. _

_"No, I can do my fucking job." He said before looking away and going back to work. _

_When Gavin heard the android go back to his own desk he felt lonely, he didn't know what he was feeling. He knew he didn't like Connor, did he? He sighed before making his main focus on the paperwork he was almost done, it seemed like an hour passed for him because he was pretty tired. He groaned softly before resting his head on his arms, using it as a pillow before falling fast asleep within a minute. Connor's gaze moved towards the detective, smiling softly before he got up and took off his jacket. He approached Gavin quietly before resting the grey fabric over the male's shoulders, noticing that Gavin relaxed at the touch of his jacket. The Android sighed quietly before turning off the lights in the DPD and heading out, knowing that Gavin would get woken up in the morning by Tina or somebody. _

_\-------------------------- ⠀ -------------------------- _

_Ofc Gavin was woken up by the sound of foot steps and lights coming on, he woke up with a groan. He sat up and ran his hand down his face, blinking his eyes open as he looked around. Feeling the "blanket" on his back begin to slip off he would grab it and move it back up to his shoulders, enjoying the warmth it gave to his body. He looked around and noticed that Connor wasn't wearing his jacket, he got up and made his way over, when Hank saw Gavin however, he began to laugh his ass off. Connor looked confused for a moment before turning around and coming face to face with a coffee loving dipshit. The android's face remained emotionless as he examined his coat on Gavin, but the human however still looked grumpy as ever. His hazel eyes locked onto those grey-ish eyes, he tilted his head ever so slightly. _

_"The fuck you looking at tincan, you still look ugly even without the coat." Gavin said, crossing his arms as a smirk formed at the corner of his lips. Connor felt a half smile tug at his right corner lip. _

_"Good morning Detective Reed, I hope you had a good sleep, my jacket seemed to keep you in a good mood." Connor simply said, Gavin's smirk instantly dropped before he realized that this fucking blanket was actually Connor's jacket. _

_"Detective, you seem a little bit red, are you alright?" Connor asked, Gavin rolled his eyes before grabbing the jacket and shoving it into he android's chest. _

_"Whatever, plastic prick.." _

_Gavinstormed out of the DPD, ignoring the chuckles that followed him. He went down the stairs as he stood in the snow that rained onto his body, he pulled out a cigarette and lit the end of it. He inhaled before exhaling a cloud of smoke, he ignored people who passed by, if a worker came out of the building and chuckled at him he would simply flip them off. He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms to rest them over his chest, it seemed like his jacket wasn't doing any good of keeping his body warm. He thought about warm things, sun, water, Connor's jacket... His eyes popped open as he tried his best to get the thought of Connor out of his head, the android under his body... Kissing him and biting him softly... He shook his head and groaned quietly, he was quickly out of his thoughts as he felt hands wrap onto his shoulders. _

_"Tina, if you're here to tease me about wearing Connor's jacket I will use your skin to light out the cigarette I'm trying to smoke in peace..." He growled out, the person leant over before wrapping something around his shoulders. _

_"Detective, I don't think I'd enjoy teasing you when you're in such a good mood..." Connor said softly, Gavin jolted as he looked at the android. _

_whatthe fuck asshole! Just leave me alone-" he snarled at him, Connor cocked a brow and moved to stand beside him. When Gavin realized he wasn't going to move he sighed loudly. _

_"What do you want, tinhead?" He finally said, looking up at the male android with narrowed eyes. Connor's head moved to look down at him, a smile tugging at the Burnett's lips. _

_Youseemed lonely, I wanted to accompany you since you seem cold..." The android said softly, Gavin rolled his eyes and looked away._

_"Detective?" Connor asked, glancing towards the human. _

_"What?" Gavin growled, looking back at him. _

_"I would like to test out a new feature that was added to my systems a while ago," the Android said, Gavin rolled his eyes. _

_"Alright, shoot." He simply said._

_ Connor moved to stand in front of Gavin who was smothering his cigarette out, his Hazel eyes closed as he turned on a warming feature that he requested just in case for something like this. Gavin just glared up at the android before feeling the heating sensation form around the android, Connor hesitantly wrapped his arms around the detective to pull him closer. Gavin cursed and squirmed for a moment, realizing he wasn't going to get out of Connor's grip as he just stood there with his head against his chest. He closed his eyes as he soon began to relax to the warmth that was leaving Connor, he felt so vulnerable and open. The detective sighed as he melted into the male's arms and chest, Connor moved to play with Gavin's hair softly with seemed to get him off guard for a moment. _

_Connorlooked around as if he was making sure no one was looking before moving to press a gentle kiss against the human's head, Gavin was stunned for a moment before looking up at the android. He closed his eyes before wrappings his arms around the other's neck and getting on his tip toes to press a kiss against Connor's lips, the kiss was deep, almost like if it had some meaning to it. Connor moved to rub a hand down his side and rest it on Gavin's lips before giving a kiss back, ignoring the string of saliva that moved from the bottom of his lip to Gavin's mouth. He closed his eyes and re opened them with Gavin stepped away, he moved his hands to grab Connor's jacket and hand it back to him. He looked away and sighed, he just kissed Connor, a fucking android. _

_"Listen tincan- this never happened, alright?" He said, his voice slightly softer as he looked up to Connor. The android simply nodded before heading inside. _

_Gavins stayed outside for a few more minutes before deciding to finally head inside, glancing at Connor that just sat down at his own desk before making his way over to his own. He glanced towards the new coffee on his desk, reading his name on it as it was labeled "Reed800". He glanced towards Connor, a smile forming on his lips ever so slightly before sitting down and taking a sip of it. _

_"My plastic prick..." He muttered softly._

_although he was distracted from work due to the fact that now a song was playing. A familiar song to be exact, he looked down slightly as he watched some of the workers chat and stuff. He might have forgotten about the party that was happening, but he continued to work. His heart sank and sighed, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his shoulders before looking up and seeing the familiar looking face. He didn't smile as Connor moved to turn his chair around so he was completely facing the android, he gave Connor a questionable look before getting up and staring up at those Hazel eyes. Connor hesitantly took Gavin's hand to pull him out of his chair and to a more open area so there was room, he wrapped a hand around his waist before beginning to slow dance with the cop. _

_Gavin was a little shock and felt slightly embarrassed, so he rested his head on Connor's chest and closed his eyes. He listened to the music that played and slow danced with the android, he felt eyes on the both of them and it felt weird because of it. So instead he looked up at Connor and kept his focus on his eyes, a distant smile forming on his lips before leaning up to press a soft kiss against his lips once more._

_"Baby it's cold outside..." Connor muttered, resting his forehead against the other and carried on slow dancing with his Detective._


End file.
